The Sea Never Stays Calm
by Mrs. Denver-Doohan
Summary: Skipper seen something, or should I say someone that could change everyone's life forever. It's a short cliffhanger. -Love, C
1. Chapter 1

"Well Gilligan, it looks to be a good day for sailing." The Skipper smiled, inviting they're passengers on.

"Yes sir." Gilligan cringed at the wieght of the Howells luggage.

"Captain, make sure your cabin boy doesn't scuff the suitcases. Can't have ratty cases for money!" The rich millionaire bellowed on to crew. "If you take good care of them...hehe...I can add a little tip...say a thousand?"

"Can do sir!" The skipper saluted the man then turned and barked at gilligan. "Careful with those bags!"

"Mhfm." Gilligan breathed.

With the engine running and Gilligan preparing the free meal, all seemed well. Yet deep inside something was churning and uneasy. No worry, the weather report said it was all clear.

The boat set off and the passengers enjoying they're time, yes yes, today is going to be good. Just two and fifty five minutes left.

The Skipper whistled away at his steering wheel, suddenly something caught his eye in the distance. Along the rocks that weren't quite submerged in the ocean stood at what seemed to be a dark haired woman. Could it be? The wicked goddess Calypso seeing them off to their deaths? Skipper shook his head sending the thought away. What a stupid theory, it's an old fairy tale. Nothing to worry about. Yet the woman kept standing on the rocks, still waving, still watching. "Hey skipper? Are you ok?" Gilligan burst through the skipper's mind. "You look pale, you're not seasick are you?"

"Now why would I be seasick? Of all your ideas. I'm a sailor Gilligan." The Skipper snorted in frustration.

Gilligan cowerd away to the passengers, probably wondering if he'd get a hat swat.

In reality the Skipper was not ok. Despite how many "don't worry Jonas' " there was. The woman was gone now and the Skipper relaxed a little. He mumbled "Everything will be ok. Nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry about just yet...


	2. Chapter 2 Gilligan's POV

Gilligan was wary of the sea. Skipper said it was going to be alright, but even the inexperienced boy felt trouble. Skipper had looked pale when he must have spotted something, but what was it? Could have been a sea monster. It made him feel sick that there might be a giant scaly thing lurking in the depths.

"Gilligan! Get making those lunches!" He heard his captain shout at him from the top of the boat.

"Aye aye sir." Gilligan saluted the Skipper with a butter knife.

"Would you like some help with the food?" A small voice scared him.

"Uh, yeah...sure." He shrugged.

When he turned, a tan girl with pig ties in her hair was smiling, "You look like you have a lot of work to do. Where do I start?"

"Gilligan! Stop trying to make the passengers do your work!" The Skipper stamped his foot on the roof of the cabin.

"But I didn't ask her..."

"I don't care, do your work!"

"Oh hush! I volunteered to help. He looks like he has a lot on his plate." The girl giggled a little at the pun.

The Skipper grunted and turned back to his work.

The girl snatched the butter knife out of Gilligan's hands and started making the lunches at an incredible speed.

Gilligan sighed, _am I the only sailor who thinks something is going to go wrong?_

Thats when he heard it, a tiny rumble in the distance.

Oh no, not today...


	3. Chapter 3 Mary Ann's POV

**A/N: Sorry this is short, but I wanted to focus more on the two main characters. Well, and maybe the professor too. **

Mary Ann swiped condiments and slapped meat on the bread. Contently admiring the first mate. He may be a little jumpy and clumsy, and well slow to think.

She noticed him jump a little and cast his eyes out to sea. Did he see something bad out there? I would be awful if something did go wrong. The first mate leaned over the side as if he was listening for something. It slowed Mary Ann's work just staring at him. "So honey, what are you up to?" A breathy voice caught her attention.

"Oh!" Mary Ann got excited. "You're that movie star!"

"Yeah, and the sky is blue." She had a snooty type of attidude. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I'm helping out the crew by making lunch." Mary Ann pointed at the food with the knife. "I think there might be a watermelon in the cooler."

"Hey, I noticed you eying that crewman over there. You like him don't you?" The movie star raised an eyebrow.

Mary Ann shrugged "Well he's attractive."

Both women stared at the first mate. Suddenly off in the distance a bolt of lighting struck the water. Both women gasped. Today was not going to be good.

Not good at all...


	4. Chapter 4 Ginger's POV

"Oh my God!" The scarlet haired starlet began to panic. "We've been thrown into a storm...and we might die...and I won't be an actress anymore...and..and..and..."

"Oh stop it! Don't get me worried! I would just trust the sailors." The brown haired Kansas girl braced herself on the rocking ship.

"Gilligan! Throw the anchor out!" The captain thundered loudly.

The boy nodded and swung a rope out to sea. Ginger caught a glimpse of the rope slipping through his hands into the watery void. She whispered to her new found friend "I don't think I want to trust that first mate."

"You girls alright?" A concentrated voice soothed the panicked air.

Ginger turned to see a stocky man with slightly whispy curled hair. The rain that began pelting down already soaked his sky blue shirt and almost a revealed muscular chest. He was perfect to the eye. "Yes, we're fine." Mary Ann was still tucked under the counter.

Ginger forgot the storm and began to feel a purr in her throat. "I'm sure we'd tell you if any of us are hurt, handsom."

"Uhm, yes I suppose so. Now the captain has told me that if the ship begins to take water, we must all move out the deck." He instructed,"Understood?"

"Yes."

"Anything for you handsom."

He gave a mildly bewildered look and returned out deck to speak with the crew.

"Ooh, looks like someone has a fancy for him." Mary Ann teased.

"Oh be quiet. You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face."

The rich couple joined the two women in the cabin, thus ending the slight quarrel. Soon the handsom man followed and hunkered down next to Ginger. "Handsom huh?"

Ginger blushed "What else would I call you? That's if you have a name."

"I believe my title is Professor Roy Hinkley. Does that appease your frisky spirit?"

"Not even close."

Thunder clashed above them. The day seemed to turn to night and death was waiting below.

Death was waiting like a slithering monster...


End file.
